The Inquisitor
} |name = The Inquisitor |image = Inquisitor faces models.png |title = Inquisitor His/Her EminenceDragon Age: Inquisition - Live Demo Gameplay, shown at E3 (style) |gender = Male or Female |race = Dwarf, elf, human or Qunari |voice = Alix Wilton ReganAlix Wilton Regan Twitter (female) |faction = Inquisition |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Inquisitor is the player-controlled protagonist of Dragon Age: Inquisition. The player will be able to choose the character's race, gender, class, and voice set.Gaider, David. "Game Informer's September cover is DA: Inquisition!". BioWare Social Network.GameStar magazine, April 2014 issue Involvement Following the opening of the game, the Veil has torn across Thedas, and the Inquisitor is the sole survivor of a Breach tearing during a peace conference between leaders of the Chantry and the mage rebellion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.Dragon Age: Inquisition Developer Interview with BioWare's Cameron Lee - AusGamers.com 23rd April, 2014 According to Cassandra Pentaghast, the Inquisitor had emerged from the Fade and is thus considered a threat. The Inquisitor is then tasked with leading the Inquisition to investigate the tears and put an end to the chaos. Character creation The player begins by selecting a gender, race (human, elf, dwarf or qunariWill you be able to play as Tal-vashoth specifically? Bioware Social Network.), voice set, and class (warrior, rogue or mage) for the Inquisitor. (The mage class is unavailable to dwarves.) Origins Race selection determines the Inquisitor's background. * Qunari Inquisitor is a Vashoth, a Qunari who was never introduced to the Qun. * Elven Inquisitor will be Dalish.According to David Gaider, an elven Inquisitor will be Dalish. The Bioware Forum - Elf: Dalish or City? Voice sets The Inquisitor is a voiced protagonist. However, unlike with Hawke, the player is able to choose the sound of the protagonist's voice, with two voices available for both genders: one with an English accent and one with an American accent.Mike Laidlaw's Twitter 3rd April, 2014 Last name * Human - Trevelyan * Elf - Lavellan * Dwarf - Cadash * Qunari - Adaar Unique powers The Inquisitor possesses a unique ability to manipulate the Fade that manifests itself in green light around the Inquisitor's hands, as seen in the "Inquisitor Trailer" and the game's cover. As of now, no specific details have been given regarding these unique powers. Gallery inquisitor horseback.png|A pre-alpha version of the human Inquisitor riding a horse.Dragon Age: Inquisition Coverage Trailer - Game Informer Inquisitor-Coronation.jpg|Concept art of the coronation of a female human Inquisitor as leader of the InquisitionMatt Rhodes art blog DAI Inquisitor at Outpost.jpg.jpg|A male human Inquisitor at an outpost. DAI Combat.jpg.jpg|A male human Inquisitor in combat. DAI Inquisitor Conversation.jpg.jpg|The Inquisitor's dialogue wheel. DAI NewHome.jpg|A female dwarven Inquisitor with Solas and Cassandra Pentaghast Female_Inquisitor_Armors.PNG|Female Inquisitor concepts in preferred armor styles by race Inquisitor_01_WM.jpg|Male human Inquisitor Three classes of the inquisitor.png|The default male human Inquisitor in warrior, rogue, and mage equipment DA_Facebook_DAI_Race_Options.png|Concept art of male qunari and dwarven Inquisitors Lolek.jpg|Early concept art of a human male and female elf Inquisitor Female_qunari_mage.png|A female Qunari mage Inquisitor AlliesStandTogether.jpg|A female Inquisitor with her companions and advisors References Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Dwarves Category:Qunari Category:Rogues Category:Warriors Category:Magi Category:Tal-Vashoth Category:Dalish Category:Inquisition members Category:Apostates Category:Templars Category:Reavers Category:Assassins